


Fuck Them All

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: When Grace and Nick are 'off again' Grace really doesn’t want to see him. So when he shows up, she’ll do whatever it takes to get rid of him.





	Fuck Them All

"Oh god, it’s Nick. What’s he doing here," Grace hissed. Frankie didn’t have an answer. "Frankie, pretend to be my girlfriend." 

"What?"

"Just do it."

"Do what," Frankie asked, still confused. Then in a moment of panic, Grace took Frankie’s face in her hands and kissed her.

Frankie’s eyes widened in surprise. Grace had never– no, Grace would never. Who was this woman and what had she done with the real Grace? Grace let her go as soon as Nick approached. "Oh, hello Nick," Grace said sweetly, pouring on the charm.

"Hi, Grace," Nick replied, looking the two of them over. "So you and Kooky really are together? Looks like I owe Robert a bunch of money."

"You wha– oh, yes. Frankie is my girlfriend," Grace covered, putting her arm around Frankie and squeezing her. Frankie plastered on an over exaggerated smile, but didn’t dare to do anything more.

"Well I’ll leave you to it then." Nick had lost his normally confident demeanor and gave a little half-bow before turning back and taking off.

"Thank you for playing along. I don’t know what I would have done if I had to be alone with him," Grace said on the drive home.

"No problem, sister," Frankie said. Everything felt weird between them now. Everything Frankie said felt wrong, and she couldn’t stop looking at Grace, waiting for the real Grace Hanson to come back to her. The one that would yell for hours about how Frankie had let her do something so stupid. So un-Grace. But she was silent, so Frankie was too.

Later, at home, things remained oddly quiet between them. Grace hadn’t stopped drinking since they got back, and Frankie was getting concerned. Finally Grace sat her glass down and made no move to get another. She was just sort of staring at Frankie, who had in turn, also been staring at her. Without much thought, Frankie leaned in and kissed her.

"Frankie, what are you doing," Grace asked after Frankie pulled away.

"What did it seem like I was doing, Grace?"

"You were kissing me," Grace stated. As if that wasn’t obvious. What she meant was why. Why had she done it? But she couldn’t bring herself to ask the question.

"Yep. Mind if I do it again?"

"No. I mean yes. Don’t," Grace warned. Her voice had taken on that panicked sound again like when she saw Nick coming towards them. What was she so scared of?

"You seemed to be pretty into it earlier," Frankie reminded.

"Well earlier was earlier. Now I don’t even want to think about it again. Where does Robert get off thinking that we're– that we're like him and Sol?"

"You mean we're not," Frankie teased.

"Stop it, it’s not funny."

"I’m sorry, Grace. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I want to drink about it."

"You’ve done more than enough of that," Frankie said, getting serious and snatching the martini glass out of Grace's hand the moment she picked it up again. Grace was taken aback by Frankie's reaction. "Talk to me," Frankie insisted.

"Can’t I just kiss you again," Grace sarcastically replied.

"Do you want to?"Grace had been hoping that Frankie wouldn’t ask her that question. She did not want to think about it. "Grace," Frankie prompted.

Grace sighed. "Yes. Yes, Frankie I want to kiss you again," she admitted. She could hardly look Frankie in the eyes once she’d said it.

"Well fuck them all, Grace. Fuck Robert, fuck Sol, fuck Nick. If it’s what you want, what we want, then fuck it. Kiss me."

"You’re right. Fuck it," Grace agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fourth fic for Femslash February 2019. If you'd like to see more for Grace x Frankie, please leave me a request. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Edina_Saunders_Prompt_Collection
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated.


End file.
